Sleepy
by StelletoBoots
Summary: Request from Jmmmmmlol. Dendy's heat gets the better of her, so when K.O. has a dream, Dendy takes her chance


**Requested by: JJmmmmmlol**

* * *

Dendy was in a bit of a mood, and K.O. knew this. She was constantly in the shower or bedroom, and had taken a week off work. K.O. knew how this worked. Her heats were so uncomfortable, and she couldn't go to work and risk instincts taking over, having accidentally come home and catch her rubbing against a corner of a desk was embarrassing enough the first time he saw it, so having that happen at work would be obvious termination on the spot. She also knew K.O. couldn't keep up with her heat libido, which only increased her already intimidating limit.

As such, Dendy would usually be trying to make herself cum until she was satisfied, and usually K.O. would come home and have sex with his wonderful wife, who he didn't want to see suffering.

However, tonight he had to go to work early, and couldn't really stay up long enough for his wife's libido. "Dendy?" K.O. asked through the bathroom door.

There was a pause, and soon he heard the door slide open the shower still going strong. A few steps later, the door opened and K.O. was quickly dragged in. Dendy kissed him full heartedly, and began to try and get his shorts off.

K.O. pushed her away slightly, and had her look at him. "Dendy. We can't tonight." He told her. "I have early work."

Dendy looked disappointed, her eyes closing as she let out a whine.

K.O. shushed her softly. "I know sweetie. I know." He kissed her forehead softly, and guided one of her hands to pinch her neck. "That should help. I need to get ready for bed."

With that, K.O. left Dendy to her shower, where she tried and tried and tried to cum.

She later wandered into their bedroom, completely nude, and looking to K.O., who was asleep. She wandered to their bed, and tried to sleep, but couldn't help but look over K.O., his body was so perfect, and because of the summer, it was hard to sleep with clothes on or blankets, making it all the more hard to keep herself in check when he was just right there. On his back, arms behind head…and an erection. With panting and sweating, and K.O.'s mouth in a slightly strained smile.

He was having a wet dream. Probably from something similar to BDSM as the way his legs were was in the position of a spread eagle. Dendy felt her arousal pulse, begging and clouding her mind as she saw K.O.'s member throb.

Surely, since he was having this dream, he wouldn't be able to wake up? And she really didn't want to have to relieve herself using her loud vibrator and risk him waking up either. And so, Dendy carefully positioned herself over K.O., and sunk onto his dick. She stopped to feel it, twitching and nearly making her cum just from how it was moving inside of her.

And she waited until it was more bearable. K.O. began to groan, and talk, asking Dendy why she stopped. She quickly dove to his neck, and began sucking on it, and moving her hips to make him calm down.

He was thrown back into the fray and he thoroughly enjoyed the feelings. His talking stopped, and was reduced to heavy panting and muted groans, and Dendy pleasured them both.

Thrusting back and forth, and suckling and biting his neck, and raking her kappa claws down his back, and she still needed more stimulation. She wanted him to cum, so she would be given that extra push of relief. She didn't want to continue with this heat that came on. She just wanted to cum.

And she got him to spurt out. But she wasn't satisfied. So she reached her hands down to his chest. She prodded and pulled on him, and brought her mouth down to suckle once again.

With already having cum, K.O. easily came again, groaning and eyes fluttering, but seeming to keep closed. Dendy growled, trying to cum. Tensing up and trying to force it.

And then she felt it. Something pleasantly pinching her little bundle of nerves, which exposed itself during her little escapade. Dendy threw her head back and cried out as she thrusted into it. It was so good, it was nearly enough. Then, a hand moved to the small of her back for leverage, before K.O. shot up and bit her shoulder.

The surprise was so much, along with the pain that quickly became pleasure mixed with the already so nice stimuli caused her to pulse wildly, and soak in the pleasure as the coil was close to snapping. She squealed as K.O. continued, his hand slowly reaching up her back, before scratching her himself. A long, sharp scratch that gave her enough pain to make the coil snap in surprise and Dendy was flushing out.

K.O. was up to her ear now. "Thanks, but next time, if you really need, you can just say something."

"I didn't want to wake you up, and-"

"Shh, I know." He kissed her forehead as they hugged. "My water lily." He whispered, and softly stroked her back. Dendy curled up to him, and soon the two fell back asleep.


End file.
